A Handmaiden's Duty
by Tubagirl2007
Summary: Did you ever wonder where the handmaidens came from and why Sabe was the one chosen to be Queen Amidala's decoy? This is an A/U fic, but I hope you find it believable.
1. Chapter 1

Within the Jedi Order, there are many different positions and responsibilities. One of the unknown orders within the Order is of those Jedi who do not exist; Jedi who are always undercover. No one outside of the Jedi Council knows . who they are and who is within the order. Even those Jedi selected don't know who else is in there besides their Master. Only a few are chosen to be apart of his order, and of those, few attain mastery. Those who fail have their memories of the order removed and become regular Jedi Knights. How do I know this, you may ask. I am a member. Recently, I have attained mastery. I am unknown. I have no name but the name of my current assignment. I was once known as Genna. But, for this mission, I am known as Sabe, handmaiden to Queen Amidala of the Naboo.


	2. Meeting with the Queen

I was nervous. I hadn't returned to home to Naboo in years. The mannerisms were still familiar to me, and I knew that I had been well trained for this. It was my first solo assignment. I was the youngest of us to ever attain mastery. Some days, I wished that it had taken longer, so that my master could still help me.

"Enter."

I was jerked out of my thoughts by the guard standing before me. This was no time to get lost in thought. A life was dependent upon me doing my job. I rose gracefully from where I was seated, making sure that nothing had spilled on my dress.

"Her Majesty will see you now."

""Thank you." I entered into the Queen's private chamber, keeping a calm facade on my face. I approached the Queen and dropped into a low curtsy. "Your Majesty."

"So, you are to be one of my new handmaidens?" I rose from my curtsy.

"Yes, my Queen." It was never too early to start acting like I was already part of her retinue.

"And why should I allow you to be one of my handmaidens?"

"Your Majesty," a palace guard began. "She is the Jedi protector that we requested. Master Windu assured me that she would be an excellent asset."

"Thank you, Captain Panaka. You are a Jedi? Aren't you a little... Young?"

"The field that I'm in requires a certain set of skills, skills that you are in need of. While I may be young, I have the experience needed to do my job." Her Majesty and Captain Panaka exchanged a glance.

"That was the response I was looking for." She rose from where she was seated and walked over to me. "I accept you as my handmaiden, but, more importantly, I also choose you to have an even bigger responsibility. When called upon, you will become my decoy, should you so choose. There is a danger to agreeing to this, but I trust you and I feel as if you would be the best choice."

What could I do but agree? This is what I had been trained for. I knew what I was supposed to do, and the Council had warned me that this might be expected of me. "I agree, Your Majesty."

"Good. Captain Panaka will take you to your quarters within the palace. You will be expected to train with the other handmaidens in blasters and hand-to-hand combat. If you have a problem with this, let me know now and we can find someone else." She fired a steely gaze on me, almost daring me to disagree.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Will I also be given the chance o observe you, so I may, if called upon, not cause suspicion upon myself?" When did I start speaking so formally?

"Yes. And please, call me Padme when we are in private." I received my first smile from her.

"As you wish, Padme."

"And what shall we call you, Jedi Knight?" Captain Panaka inquired.

"I think Sabe will be a suitable name." I had thought about potential names ever since I was given the assignment. Sabe seemed to be a good name in my opinion.

"Very well, Sabe. Now, if you will follow me, we will make sure you are well prepared for the task at hand." Captain Panaka began to walk out of the room.

"Captain Panaka," Padme called out before we had left the room.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Make sure that she is properly equipped with clothing that will allow her to perform her Jedi abilities properly."

"Of course, my Queen. It will be taken care of."

"Thank you, and thank you, Sabe, for your service."

"It is my pleasure, You Majesty." I gave curtsy, and followed Captain Panaka to where I would be staying for the remainder of my mission. Captain Panaka opened a door that wasn't too far from the Queen's private rooms.

"This will be your set of rooms. Since you are the Queen's select handmaiden, there is a door that connects your rooms to Her Majesty's. Should the need arise, she will call you on a secure frequency that only the two of you will have. Here is your data pad with all the information you will need to protect Queen Amidala. We are trusting you with her life. Don't let our trust be misplaced." He handed me a data pad. "This data pad can only be used by you. No one else will be able to access it for security reasons."

"Understood, Captain."

"We should have all handmaiden candidates selected by next week, so you will have some time to observe Her Majesty and learn what you need to do your job."

"Thank you, sir." I walked into the rooms, observing where I would be living. I looked for areas that potential enemies could hide. "Captain, were my bags brought here?"

"They should have been delivered."

"And the contents?"

"I can assure you that nothing besides the bags were touched. We didn't search them, as requested by the Jedi Council."

"Good, thank you, Captain. Now, if you will allow me, I will get started on my mission."

"Of course. Welcome aboard, Sabe." He gave brief bow, then left the room. I found my bags and took out my equipment. I immediately began to sweep the rooms for bugs. Nothing showed up. I then pulled out my bounty hunting equipment from a different assignment. While the equipment from the Order is good, bounty hunters have been known to have equipment that, while it may be illegal on some or all systems, is more advanced and able to detect more. I was glad to have gone a mission with my master just two years ago that allowed me to make connections with bounty hunters and allow me to have access to the technologies to do my jobs properly. I swept the room again and found three bugs. Really, the Order needs to update their equipment so that other Jedi's can accomplish the missions that they are on, not just those of us who are always undercover. Thank goodness for Mandos.

I walked over to where all of the bugs were located, removed each one and deactivated all of them separately. I walked over to where my bed was, taking the data pad that Panaka had given me; I had information to memorize.

I found it odd that a peaceful planet would request the assistance of a Jedi. DO they expect problems that they cannot handle?

I opened a data file labeled "Recent History." As I read, I discovered a probable reason for Captain Panaka contacting the Council and requesting a Jedi protector, and why they wanted one who would be discreet. I made a note to myself to contact the Council and discover how many Force sensitives had been discovered on Naboo in the last fifty years. I continued reading, discovering just how corrupt the previous monarch, King Veruna, had become. I closed out the file and opened another entitled "Padme Naberrie." I assumed that this was a file about the Queen prior to her election to Queen. I was touched with how much Padme cared for her family. If she cares that much for her family, she will care just as much or more for the people of Naboo.

There was a knock at my door. "Sabe?"

"Yes?" I called out.

"I was told to let you know that dinner was ready."

"Thank you." I quickly packed up all my equipment and stowed it in an unobtrusive place. I smoothed out my dress and walked outside.

"I'm here to escort you around the palace until you have gotten used to it."

"Thank you..."

"Typho, ma'am. Captain Panaka is my uncle."

"Ah, okay," I filed that piece of information away for future use.

"Sergeant Typho," I heard Padme call from behind me.

"My Queen!"

"Please let the staff know that I wish to dine in my quarters. Sabe, will you be joining me?"

"If my Queen wishes it." I said with a slight bow of my head.

"I would appreciate it. You may go, Sergeant. Sabe and I will be dining in my quarters."

"Yes, milady."

"Thank you. Come along, Sabe."

"Yes, my Queen." I followed Padme back into her rooms.

"I figured we could start out small for your observation. You might have to act as I would in a private setting, and it also gives me a chance to get to know you."

"Of course, Padme."

"How do we start?"

"Why don't you tell me what it was like growing up on Naboo. I'm just going to be listening to your speech and vocal patterns, so it would be best if you talked as much as possible. Also, when the food does arrive, eat it as you normally would in this setting."

"Alright, you're the expert." She began to tell me about her childhood. Every story she could think of, she shared. I enjoyed listening to her stories, but tried not to get distracted by what she was telling me. We stopped briefly to eat, and then she continued to talk. Every gesture and voice change she made, I took note of and imitated as the night went on. By the time three local hours had passed, I felt like I had observed enough to perfectly imitate her in private settings should the occasion and need arise.

"Thank you for your time, Padme. I will leave you alone. Tomorrow, may I go through and do a security sweep on your room?"

"Of course, although I doubt you will find anything. Sabe, you sound different."

"That's on purpose, Your Majesty. Now, I must be going. I have an early morning tomorrow."

"Of course. Good night, Sabe. And thank you, again. I doubt that your services will be needed, but it makes my security feel better."

"I understand. Good night, Your Majesty." I gave a quick curtsy, then walked out of the room through the door the door that connected the our two areas. I quickly changed into something loose that I could sleep in, or fight in if needed. I turned off the lights, got under the covers, and was asleep before my head hit the pillows.


	3. Training and an Adventure

"Come on, ladies! Keep up!" There is no room for slackers! You have a Queen to protect!" Typho was egging me and about ten other girls along on a five kilometer jog. I had to hold back so as to not draw suspicion.

"He can't keep pushing us like this. I'm going to die," a girl with blonde hair said as she jogged behind me.

"Alright, everyone. Two minute break, then we head back!" Typho called out over the grumbling that was slowly taking over the group.

"How are you still standing?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I looked around and saw that, out of the group, only two people were still standing: Sergeant Typho and myself.

"I did a lot of running where I'm from. land speeders aren't as common as they are here in Theed."

"So, you grew up in the grasslands?"

"Yes. It is interesting to live in the city, now." Thank goodness I had last week to fully prepare this cover. Padme helped me a little, refreshing my distant memories of the culture of Naboo and the differing cultures within the areas of Naboo.

"I always wanted to visit the grasslands!" Another girl called out. "Do you think the Queen will have to go to the grasslands and we'll get to go with her?"

"You won't know unless you get up and get moving, NOW!" Typho called out. I took off after Typho, who was setting a faster pace than before. I heard a lot of cursing behind me as everyone scurried and rushed to catch up with us.

A few hours later, I was back in the palace, all training done for the day. I just got out of the refresher and was picking out comfortable clothes to wear from the clothing that Padme had Panaka order for me.

"So, how was training?" I heard Padme ask.

"Easier than I thought it would be." I finished getting dressed and stepped out into my main room.

"Hungry?"

"Extremely." I grabbed a plate of food and sat down. "So, how was your day of politics, Your Majesty?"

"Ridiculous. Verona refused many things that the Naboo senate has recently set in place. I know that he thinks that I will ruin the planet, but I know I won't." I let Padme continue on as I finished eating, knowing that she just needed to rant. "Hey, I know, let's go out and do something tonight! Just the two of us, no royal trappings."

"I'm not sure that is entirely a good idea, Padme. Your face is well known, especially around Theed."

"Please, Sabe?!" How could I say no? She was the Queen, and it's not like she was going around without protection.

"Alright, fine. But you have to listen to me and do exactly what I say, no questions asked." I could see her balking at this, not wanting to take orders. I changed my tone, hoping to get her to see my point. "Padme, I was assigned to protect you. I can't do that to the best of my abilities if you don't listen to me."

"Fine, but I am going to shop, and you can't stop me." Sometimes, it was hard to forget that she was still a teenager; one who had to grow up too quickly. If this was one of the last times that she got to act like a normal teenager, I was going to make sure that it went off without a hitch.

Everything went exactly as I expected, which is to say that everything that could have gone wrong, did. Padme was recognized almost immediately. She had managed to shop in one shop, unrecognized, but was recognized when we entered into the second shop. We ran out quickly, and I put an end to the shopping trip. We walked back to the palace, using alleys and shortcuts. Padme showed me an entrance that was rarely used because it was a security exit. I took note of the location and where it entered in the palace.

"Despite the fact that our shopping day got cut short, that was the most fun I had ever had." Padme said as I brought in the last of our purchases.

"I have to agree with you, Padme. But, we are not doing that again for a good long while."

"But Sabe!"

"No, you're going to have to listen to me on this Padme. I was assigned to protect you. Today could have ended very differently."

"But it didn't."

"Because we were lucky. Just wait until the rest of your handmaidens are selected, at the very least."

"Alright, Sabe. I'm going to turn in for the night. I have a busy day tomorrow. Good night, Sabe."

"Good night, Padme." I could feel her disappointment in the Force, but I couldn't allow it to sway what I had said to her. I turned to my rooms and quickly entered. I went and changed into comfortable clothing. When I exited my closet, Panaka was sitting in my parlour. "Can I help you, Captain?"

"What were you thinking? Taking Her Royal Highness out when her life could be in danger?" He all but yelled at me.

"I was doing what I was asked to do. If you don't like how I operate, you can request another Jedi, oh wait, no you can't! There isn't the time to train another Jedi to do what I do. There are only a few Jedi that can do what I do! I personally only know of two; My Master, and myself. So, you can either let me do what I'm doing the way I choose to do it, or you can not have a Jedi. Your choice, Captain."

His anger was palpable. "Who said you could take Her Highness shopping, like she was any other girl?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Her Highness?"

"You're a Jedi. You have more authoirty then she does!"

"Maybe anywhere else in the galaxy, but here, she has more power then I do, especially since I am undercover and no one outside of you, her, your nephew, and myself know that!"

"Just don't let it happen again," he commanded before he stormed out of my rooms. I took a deep breath and went to my bed. I turned off the lamp next to my bed and went to sleep. I had training early in the morning.


	4. Danger Comes

Training continue as usual. There was more progression as more and more of the girls either dropped out or were eliminated from the program. Soon, there were six of us left. I had talked to Panaka once, and he confirmed for me that the five remaining girls, and my self, would be the handmaidens for Padme.

I also noticed a change in Padme as her coronation came and passed. She had always acted regale, but she her typical teenager moments. Now, those moments were less and less common. She was shifting more into the role of Queen.

Her coronation was a splendid affair. All of us handmaidens were there, but not as handmaidens. We were party-goers for the most part. I was still protecting Padme, ensuring that she lived and served for her, potential, two terms. Her coronation was also the first time I met Senator Palpatine.

Just a few months after Padme's coronation, the Trade Federation placed a blockade on Naboo, unprovoked. Padme immediately contacted Senator Palpatine and then Chancellor Valorum.

"Chancellor, my people are dying. If this blockade is not lifted soon, the Naboo will no longer exist."

"There isn't much I can do, Your Majesty. However, I will send some ambassadors to discuss what can be done to remove this blockade."

"Thank you, Chancellor." Padme cut the transmission and looked at her advisers. "Is there anything we can do to provide for the people?"

"There isn't much, but we can find some was, Your Majesty."

"Whatever we can do, even if it's just a little bit, is better than not doing anything." Padme looked at each of her advisers in turn.

"Of course, Your Majesty. It will be a priority for all of us," Governor Bibble told Padme.

"Thank you, Governor Bibble. Now, is there anything else that we need to address?" None of the council spoke up. "Very well. We will meet again in a few days. In the meantime, begin thinking about ways we can help the people." Each adviser nodded and began to leave. Padme gave me a discreet look. I nodded, then exited the throne room from my shadowed corner. I quickly walked to my chambers to contact the Jedi Council.

"Master Windu?"

"Jedi Genna. How goes the assignment?" Only the Council referred to me by my given name.

"The Trade Federation has placed an illegal blockade on the planet. The people are starving. I'm also sensing a great and growing threat to the young queen."

"IS there anything that we can do to help? Do you even need help?"

"It doesn't matter if I need help or not, the Chancellor will be contacting the Council to send a Jedi as his ambassador to the Trade Federation."

"Ah, I understand."

"Make sure who ever is selected is willing to fight, if necessary."

"Of course, Sabe. Everything will be taken care of." I don't know why Master Windu always insists on switching between my given name and the identity that I would take for each assignment.

"Thank you, Master Windu." I signed off the secure link and went to help Padme undress from her formal robes. I knocked briefly on Padme's door before entering.

"Sabe. Do you think Chancellor Valorum will be able to help us?"

"Of course I do, Padme. Naboo is a valued member of the Senate. You may not be the biggest system, but you are needed. From what I've heard, Senator Palpatine is one of the most influential senators in the Republic Senate."

"I suppose." She looked tired. This blockade was taking a toll on this young woman sitting before me. I brushed out her long locks and pulled them back out of her face.

"Would you like to take a nap, Padme?"

"Yes. But I really don't have time. I need to find a solution to this whole blockade situation."

"Padme, you're exhausted. You can't keep pushing yourself like this. You will cause so many other problems later on. Take a nap. I will wake you if something happens."

"Thank you, Sabe." I turned down her bed and turned the lights surrounding her chambers to a soft glow. I exited through the main doors, locking it securely behind me.

The days passed at a stressful peace. We had started to take food from the palace and handing it out to as many people as we could. Padme had received word from Coruscant that the Chancellor's ambassadors had been dispatched to Naboo to the Trade Federation ships. Padme contacted Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation when she had received confirmation that they had arrived.

"Again, you come before us, Your Highness." A smug tone coated his words.

"You will not be pleased with what I have to say, Viceroy. Your trade boycott of our planet has ended."

"I was not aware of such failure."

"I have word that the Chancellor's ambassadors are with you now and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement."

"I know nothing of any ambassadors. You must be mistaken." Padme shot me a quick glance.

"Beware, Viceroy. The Federation has gone too far this time."

"We would never do anything without the approval of the Senate."

"We will see." Padme cut the transmission. She quickly called Senator Palpatine to ask and explain to him what was going on.

"How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor... his ambassadors did arrive. It must be the... get... negotiate..." The transmission cut out.

"Senator Palpatine?" Padme called out wuth a calm tha betrayed her inner turmoil. "What's happening?"

Everyone began murmuring at once.

"A communication disruption can only mean one thing: invasion," Bibble blurted out.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. The Trade Federation would not dare go that far," Padme attempted to calm the near panicking Governor.

"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished," Panaka confirmed.

"We must rely on negotiations." Ever the diplomat. There is a reason that she was elected Queen.

"Negotiation? We've lost all communications! And where are the Chancellor's ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves." Bibble was panicking. Padme glanced at Captain Panaka.

"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army."

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." Padme ended the council and retreated to her chambers. Sundown was almost upon us. the other Handmaidens and I helped Padme prepare for bed, then wen o bed ourselves. Before I went to sleep, however, I attempted to contact the Council to discover what happened to the Chancellor's ambassadors. Sadly, almost expected, I couldn't get through. I went to bed.

When I awoke the next morning, I immediately knew that something was wrong I quickly walked into Padme's chambers and saw that she was missing. I walked out quickly, reaching out with the Force to locate Padme's Force signature. I found her and quickly made my way to where she was.

When I arrived, she was looking out a window that overlooks the city. I quickly glanced out the window and saw a droid patrol escorting Viceroy Nute Gunray through the city towards the palace. The citizens of Theed were forcibly being pulled out if their houses. I could see children crying, parents attempting to console them.

"Your Majesty."

"Why would they do this?"

"Your Majesty, this isn't your fault. You have done everything in your power to prevent this. You must remain strong."

"Sabe, I think it's time."

"For what, Your Majesty?"

"To employ the decoy measures. I don't want to, it feels cowardly, but Captain Panaka says that it must be done."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I don't have any other choice." At this, we quickly moved to her chambers. I helped her dress in the handmaiden garb for the day. She quickly picked out a dress for me to wear. I quickly got dressed, putting the featherly headdress on, covering my hair. I went and started on my makeup, Padme coming and helping me finish it. The other girls came in at this point. We quickly let them know what was happening. They realized the gravity of the situation. This was going to be the performance of a lifetime.


End file.
